


Pure

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy finds her bloodline is not as pure as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

Pansy finds the book long after she is married, out of Hogwarts, away from public life. Her pureblood husband goes about his business and she goes about hers in their home. It is not the Parkinson family tree she finds but her mothers. Her mother's tree she had never questioned. She was raised pureblood, told she was pureblood and lived that life. But after a few generations she runs into a name she doesn't know. She tells herself it is foreign but it isn't. It is old and it has prestige and she finds the information on the family but it is tarnished. It is muggle. She is not pure. Memories cross her mind about how all magical beings come from the same line. She burns the book and tries to forget.


End file.
